beware
by katniss and finnick 4ever
Summary: he broke up with her for the schools biggest slut . Now it's time for pay back SAME PLOT LINE AS THE LAST ONE! WILL BE MUCH CLEARER!
1. The breakup

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I sigh as I get up for another day of school with all the bad and nosy 16 year olds that are in my grade. The only thing good about it is that I get to see my boyfriend Peeta the God of our 11th grade student body with his curly blond hair and bright blue eyes and all my friends. I slowly make my way to my bathroom while still half sleep. I turn the shower on and strip. I get in and wash up and shampoo my dark brown hair. Once I get done I rinse and dry and get out. I pull my underwear on and go to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I get a pair of dark jeans, black V-neck, and my black Vans. I put my hair in its usual side braid and brush my teeth and put deodorant on. I don't wear make-up because I find no use for it.

I walk out of the bathroom and grab my phone, book bag and make my way down stairs. I walk in to the kitchen and find Prim, my 11-year-old sister trying to reach a bowl in the cabinet. I chuckle as I make my way over to her.

"Here I got it for you." I say and reach and grab a bowl for her.

"Thanks, Mom hasn't been home yet." She huffs and pours herself some cereal in the bowl I handed her.

"That woman we call a Mom is never home, so why should that even surprise you." I ask her and can't help, but have venom in my voice when talking about my mother. And it's true she has barely been home since our Dad died in a plane crash when he was going on a business trip. She shut down and locked herself in her room only coming out to eat. She left my 11-year-old self to fend for Prim when she was only 6 years old. I had to find work to pay the bills and hunted in the woods to feed us all. Mom came back around to us after a year and a half and got her job back as a nurse and makes a lot of money now, but we aren't rich like that. Prim forgave her right away, but I didn't I will never forgive her and she knows it that's why she barely even talks to me.

"I don't know. Normally she would have been home late at night." Prim shrugs sadly playing with her cereal.

"Never get your hopes up for that woman." I smile sadly at her and pat her blond hair. She looks at me with her big blue eyes and just nods and eats her cereal.

The doorbell rings and I already know who it is.

Finnick.

He always picks me up for school and is never late. Me and him are like brother and sister always together joined at the hip.

"I got to go Prim, don't miss the bus. Love you bye." I shout as I make my way to the door.

"I won't and love you to bye." She yells back.

I open the door and see leaning against my door frame.

"Good morning to you Kitty." He grins.

"Morning Finn." I smile and close the door behind me.

"Let's go to this hell hole we call a school and get this day over with." He sighs and we start walking to his car. Finnick doesn't like school as much as me and the only reason he goes is because he is a ladies man and all the girls swoon over him. He is as popular as Peeta and they don't like each other.

* * *

We get to school and get out of the car and make our way in the school. I get separated from Finnick by all of his fan girls surrounding him so I go up to one of my friends Clove at her locker.

"Hey Clover." I say. She hates when I call her that and I only do it to annoy her. She doesn't even turn around from facing her locker, but I can tell she is rolling her eyes at me.

" Hey youngin' " She finally turns around and smirks. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, I hate when people call me young just because I am 15 in the 11th grade it is not my fault I'm smarter than everybody in this school to skip 10th grade.

"Whatever Clover. Let's just go to class." I huff annoyed.

We walk to our class we have together and we get pushed down by the sluts in the school Annie, Cashmere, Glimmer, and Delly.

"What do you want" I hiss at them.

"We wants you to stay away from Finnick, Peeta and Cato!" Glimmer says since she is the leader of the pack.

" No can do, Finnick and I have known each other since Elementary School and are like brother and sister, Peeta is my boyfriend and Cato is Cloves. So you can take your shit somewhere else." I say rolling my eyes at them. They snicker like I said the funniest thing in the world.

"Not any more" I hear Peeta say. I turn to look at him since he was behind me.

"What did you say Peeta" Clove says clearly confused. While I just stand there shocked like a dumb person.

"Katniss it's over" he says.

"What? W-why where is this coming from?" I ask on the verge of tears that I'm trying to hold back.

"See Katpiss Peetie and I have hooked up and he's with me now. How does it feel to not be wanted anymore?" Glimmer taunts as Peeta wraps his arm around her waist.

"Peeta, h-how could you?" I ask him. He just shrugs.

"I was only with you for one thing and you wouldn't give it to me. So I'm done putting up with your crap. We are over sorry, but not sorry." He tries to say sincerely, but I know he doesn't mean it. I knew I should have never went out with the schools biggest jerk. It was just too good to be true, I knew it.

"You said you loved me." I whisper after stopping my internal rant in my mind.

"Don't believe everything you hear sweetheart." He says nonchalantly.

Its way too much for me. I start crying then turn to run home. I can't look at them anymore I feel so embarrassed and stupid for believing that anyone could love me that way. I faintly hear Clove screaming at him. I run in to something or more like someone. I look up through my teary eyes and see sea green eyes looking down at me.

Finnick.

"Hey where's the fire Kitty." He ask amused, but then it turns into a frown when he sees my tear-stained cheeks. "-What's wrong Kit Kat" he asks concerned. I throw my arms around his waist and bury my head in his chest to hide my face not wanting everybody to think I'm weak and vulnerable.

"He br-broke up with me." I sob wetting his shirt with my over flowing tears.I hear Finnick swear under his breath and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I swear I'll kill him. I knew he was a bastard. I'll make him regret for ever breaking up with you." He says getting mad like he wants to go pounce on him right now. I pick my head up and sniff.

"Not now Finnick. I – I don't want to face him yet." I say softly. He looks down with hard eyes, but they soften when they see me. He just nods his head.

"Alright, come on Kat, I'll take you home." I nod and we start walking to his car ditching school even though it just started. On the car ride home I think back to what Finnick said, 'I'll make him regret ever breaking up with you.' Yes, I'll make him pay for breaking my heart and throwing away 6 months of us together. I get snapped out of my thoughts by a song coming on the radio.

When you said it was over you shot right through my heart

Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart

Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start

You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

Praying to a sky all black

Looking at the stars like they finna talk back (whoa)

Looking at my phone like she finna call back (whoa)

But last night I feel like probably ended all that

Cause by now she would've sent a text in all caps

Then another one tryna take it all back

Saying fuck you, I miss you or I hate you so much

Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys that they love

I know, I know, I know the highs, the lows

It comes and goes; you say "be real" I try, I don't

Cause you take anything and just make it everything

Kept my phone on silent ever since you got a ring (funny right?)

And I never cheated (I mean, maybe once, twice)

But one time don't change everything

She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same

She's still insane and now she's saying

[Chorus]

Okay, skeet, smoke, sleep, call

Miss, text, woke, spoke

Lie, feel, Lisa, ill (ewww)

Time, kill, months, still

I got somebody baby mama calling me daddy (got me)

I drank too much, please call me a cabby (swerve)

Penthouse after party hoes want that addy (swerve)

Fuck they can ride with us, crawl in a Caddy

Third row is when you call, I hit cancel

Really? I hit answer, fuck I hate when that happens

Phone in my pocket for the whole night

And you heard bitches screamin' til my phone died

Then she text me like "why you still talk to my mama?"

How the fuck you run around with condoms?

Why you make me get this tattoo? Man, fuck this tattoo

You the reason I wasn't single in college

What, all because I had you? Nigga I don't even have you

How am I supposed to get past you?

And she called the next guy spillin' some real shit

Now they problems he got to deal with

[Chorus]

Girl, don't believe them hoes

Cause they don't wanna see us together

And you already know you're too fly

But baby, don't get your hair caught in the propellers

I be tryna tell her these hoes is jealous

You know they never like it when you never say never

Long hair, red bone, but her pussy is hairless

Muah, I french kiss it like we in Paris

I be screaming out, "Ain't no woman like the one I got!"

But she be always worryin' about the one I fucked

She said it's gonna be me, myself and I

Damn, that would make me a one-eyed fuck

Schh, I was so mad

Damn, you used to ride a nigga like a moped

Schh, but players fuck up, my bad

And just to keep from crying, I laughed

[Chorus:]

When you said it was over you shot right through my heart (Tunechi)

Why you let these hoes tear what we had right apart

Ooh, I was so mad; I could've seen this coming right from the start (damn)

You should beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart

...Baby

Last time calling me baby

Last time calling me crazy, crazy, crazy

That song basically relates to what just happened to me. I laugh out loud at how ironic this is.

"What's so funny at?" Finnick as in the driver's seat. I shake my head.

"Nothing just that the song basically fits what just happened to me." I shrug. He smiles sadly at me, but doesn't comment on it and I'm glad for that. I go back to thinking about the song and then think about that asshole Peeta. Then I get an Idea.

Oh Peeta, you better watch out because….

Beware, Beware, Beware of A Woman With a Broken Heart.


	2. plan

**This is muti-chapter story . I known not a thing ! except for maybe the plot :) . **

Katniss POV

After I had told Finnick everything that happened to me, he was livid. It took me 20 minutes to calm him down and he left right after that to go back to school, promising me her would be over later. So I went over to the couch and fell asleep until Prim came home and woke me up.

"Why were you asleep when I got ho-"

"Hi to you to little duck, and it's not important." I cut her off.

"Okay, can you help me something to eat?." She ask sweetly.

" Yea, sure." I answer back.

We go into the kitchen and I make both of us some Ramon noodles and we eat together making small talk.

"OK, I'm done. I'm going upstairs to do my homework." she says will running up the stairs. I sigh since I'm alone again I'll just watch some TV.

After watching TV for 20 minuets I start getting ideas of what I could do to Peeta. I look at the clock and notice Finnick should be getting out any minute, so I take out my phone and start to text him

* * *

Finn hurry up and come over I have a plan. - K

Alright, jeez I know you miss me, but gosh this is getting a little over the top ; ) and Oh lord this can't be good with that mind of yours. - F

Whatever. Just bring your ass NOW. - K

* * *

While I wait for Finnick to come over I listen to that song again on my computer. I found out that it is called ' Beware '.

Perfect name, I think to myself as I walk outside and sit on the love seat swings that's on my front porch and wait for Finnick.

Finnick shows up in 15 minutes later.

"Hey Kitty, what do I owe for your company?" he ask sarcastically. I roll my eyes

"Do you still have the clothes your mom made me buy?" I ask getting straight to the point.

" Of course I do, my lovely friend I bought them over."

"Why? How would you know that I would need them?" I as confused.

"Because I have known you for years my friend and I know how your evil mind works. So I brought them knowing you would want them for your 'Plan' " he says wisely using quotation marks on the word plan. I grin at him.

"See this is why I like you." He grins back at me.

"I know." is all he says.

He gets up from being seated next to me and goes back to his car, opening his trunk. I follow him and start helping carrying all the clothes he brought with him into the house and upstairs to my room. This only takes two trips until we finally have everything. Finnick falls on my bed over dramatically.

"So what is this evil plan of yours Kit Kat?" he ask looking at me from my bed as I start putting the clothes in my closet. I grin at him over my shoulder.

"Pay Back." Is all I say and turn back around leaving him suspense.

"What kind of pay back?" He ask sounding very interested.

"I'm going to make him regret for ever breaking up with me. Make him want to take me back and leave that slut Glimmer. Once he leaves her he'll come crawling back to me." I say still grinning.

"I don't know Katniss. I really don't like this plan. He was only using you to get into bed, so why do you want to be back together with him for just more heartbreak?" He ask. I shrug.

"He made me feel wanted. I just want that feeling back. I still love him Finnick." I finish softly. I hear him groan.

"He said he didn't love you." he tries to reason. I sigh because I know that is true, but maybe I an get him to love me back. How can I make Finnick understand that.

"He will though." Is what I retort back. "Please say you'll help me." I beg him walking out of my closet to him and pout that I know always make him melt. He gives an annoyed huff.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it or him." He crosses his arms looking away from me and then back at me. " And stop making that face. You know what it does to me." He says looking away again. I smile and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I finish and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He pretends to be disgusted.

"Ew, I don't want your fluids on me." He says and wipes at his cheek. I roll my eye at his antics.

"Whatever. You know you love it." I tease. He just rolls his eyes getting up.

"So what's step one in this plan of yours?" he ask walking into my closet going threw the clothes. I walk up behind him.

"Step one is change my appearance. So I stand out to him. That's what these clothes are for." I explain.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you with what you should wear. Everyday?" he ask raising an eyebrow at me. I shake my head at him.

"No, that's Johanna's job. Trust me when I tell her what happened she will not stop helping me until Peeta is on his knees begging me to take him back." I smirk at him. He nods.

"Ok, so then what part am I playing in this?" he ask me confused.

"Your part is that, you will be spreading rumors about me around school about how we finally hooked up." I smile at him waiting for his reaction to this. His eyes widen.

"Please tell me your joking." He says. I shake my head no.

"You promised that you'll help with this and I know you don't back out on your promises." I answer him.

"Ugh, but it's going to be weird acting in a relationship with you. I will have to kiss you and be all touchy feely." He whines. I look at him like he's stupid.

"Don't you do that already? I'm besides the kissing, but your always holding my hand, having your arms around me. Plus everybody thinks we go out. So I don't see any difference except for the kissing part." I say to him slowly.

"Oh yeah." He smirks as realization hits him.

"So you good with it?" I ask him timidly. He nods.

"Sure why not." He says and then smirks at me like he has an idea. "How about we start practicing our kissing now?" He suggest wiggling his eye brows at me and walking closer. I scrunch my nose up in disgust and back away from him knowing he is playing with me.

"Ew, Finnick. Stay away from me. We don't have to do that yet." I say moving to the other side of the room away from him. He burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face." He says in between laughs. "Priceless." I scowl at him.

"It's not funny. Now listen to me." I command him. He nods to me telling me he is listening. "OK, tomorrow at school stare at me where ever I go if you are by Peeta to make him look to where your staring at, so he'll notice me. If he ask you about me tell him that we have been getting real close lately and now that I'm finally single. You'll take a chance with me. Do you understand?" I ask him . He nods again

" I got it. Make me seem like I want you and try making him jealous. Pretty easy since everybody wants to go out with me. " He says cockily. I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, oookay." I say sarcastically dragging out the word okay. "Now, since I have to talk to Johanna tomorrow about all of this. I'm going to need you to help me with my outfit just for today." I tell him.

"Finally, I get to put some style and colors into your wardrobe." He says walking back to my closet. I roll my eyes at him one again and follow him. He searches through the clothes for a minute and then pulls out a white halter short dress that stops just above my knees. I groan somehow I knew he would choose a dress.

"I have never seen you in a dress in all of the years we have known each other." He says. holding the dress out to me. I take it with distaste.

"Seriously Finnick. You know I have feel about dresses." I whine.

"I know and that's why your going to wear it with this jean jacket and some brown sandals with your hair down and out of that braid you wear all the time. If you want Peeta back then this is the way to go." He explains. I huff and take everything from him and set them out for tomorrow.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I grumble. He shrugs.

"You don't have to and trust me Johanna is going to be much worse." He says. I groan again because I know he is right.

Lord what have I gotten myself into...

**a/n **

**thanks for reviewers**

**sexy army brat**

**gogogirly 3345**

**everlarkglee4ever**

**vg(guest)**

**thank you all the followers**

**too lazy to write it **


	3. the new day

**sorry it toke so long ,i didn't have much ideas for this story. wellllll, here is your chapter!**

Peeta P.O.V

I'm walking down the school halls with Glimmer, when I see Finnick staring at someone like a lovesick fool. I turn around to see who it is, and I see Katniss with a dress on that just improves her body. She had a beautiful body in jeans and a tee shirt, but this makes her look like a fallen angel. I leave Glimmer and start to walk towards her.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks." I say

"Peet-" She starts

" Leave her alone. " Finnick butts in.

"What are you going to do about it Fish Boy? Katniss and I are just having a conversation until you came. So this is none of your business." I sneer at him. I have comebacks for anthin-

"We are dating." Finnick says and pulls Katniss in and kisses her on the lips while I'm just gaping like a fish needing water.

"What!" Annie shouts getting everybody's attention. I didn't even know she was by me.

"Yea, that's right. Katniss and I are dating. We have been getting close lately and I have always liked her but I didn't want to ruin the friendship we already have, so I kept quiet and then Blonde over here asked her out. So I didn't interfere with you guys relationship, but since Blonde broke up with Katniss I saw my last chance so I took it." Finnick explains loudly while smiling big.

"She's only using you as her rebound." I say trying to wipe that smile off his face, but it doesn't waver.

"Actually no. She confessed that she had feeling for me, for a while before you guys even started going out. She only went out with you to try to get over me, so instead of you using her. She actually used you without you even knowing it. Sucks to be you doesn't it?" Finnick taunts me. I scowl at him.

"She wasn't using me. Nobody uses me. Besides she won't give you anything if that's what you're looking for. She's too pure." I retort back smirking. He just shakes his head at me.

"See there is a difference between you and me. I don't want just that from her. I want all of her. Something that you could never get even if you tried." He says. I glare at him harder.

"You just watch. Don't be surprise if she comes crawling back to me and begging me to take her back because you can't give her what she wants. She can't resist me. She's mine." I shoot back.

"Like hell I will. You are nothing to me. You do not own me. I'm not an object. Finnick treats me better than you have ever in one signal day. So fuck off." Katniss speaks up. She glares at me and then takes Finnicks hand and starts to pull him away. I scowl at their backs.

"We need to get them mad at each other. Or our plan will never work. They need to fucking break up." Glimmer says. I nod.

"Finnick is mine. I swear I'll make Katniss's life a living hell." Annie swears.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

As we walk away from them I can feel Peeta's eyes following us. I smirk at how we caught his attention.

"I think it worked. Don't you?" Finnick ask slowing down our fast walk past. I nod.

"Yea, he definitely will be paying attention now." I say. Finnick sighs

"Yeah." Is all he says. I frown a little.

"What's wrong?" I ask him while stopping in front of him and put my hands on his face. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to get hurt again." He says sincerely. I nod looking in his eyes and then at his lips then back up to his eyes.

"Finnick, trust me I'm going to be fine. Okay?" I say. He nods.

"Okay."

I don't know what has come over me but I start to lean in and feel him lean in to. Just as our lips are about to touch Johanna screams my name making us jump apart blushing.

"Brainless. You have a lot of explaining to do!" She yells. I sigh trying to think why I had gotten the sudden urge to kiss Finnick. I can't even look him in the eye right now being embarrassed with not having self-control.

"I'll see you later." I mumble to him and quickly walk over to Jo keeping my eyes on the floor. Once I get to her she grabs hold of my wrist and starts to walk us to our next class. We sit all the way in the back of the class so we can talk.

"Okay brainless, spill." She demands one we got settled. I sigh and look around to make sure nobody is listening.

"Well, it all started when Peeta broke up with me yesterday." I start.

"What!" She exclaims making people look at us.

"Shh..Jo if you want to know what happened then you have to be quiet so I can tell you, Damn it." I hiss at her. She nods.

"Okay sorry, keep going." she gestures. I roll my eyes annoyed at her but keeping going anyways.

"OK, Well he had broken up with me for Glimmer saying he was only with me for one reason and you know what that means. He said he lied to me saying he never loved me and said sorry but not sorry. Glimmer taunted me asking how does it feel to not be wanted. It was all too much for so I ran away and bumped into Finnick and he took me home. So on the car ride home a song came on and it was just like the situation I was in so I took the song to heart and now I'm going to play with Peeta's mind to get him to come crawling back to me." I say taking a breath.

"Good, Blonde needs to be taught a lesson, but where the hell does

Finnick come into this equation?" She asks confused yet excited.

"I was getting around to that. He promised t help me with my plan so I told him to spread rumor about us starting to go out and then we will actually be dating to get Peeta jealous. I changed how I dress so he could see what he was missing. Finnick helped pick out this outfit for me since I'm fashionably challenged as you would put it." I finish telling her.

"So you're telling me that you and Finnick are fake dating just so Peeta can recognize you and come back to you?" She ask slowly. I nod slowly back. She starts laughing.

"Oh dear God, see this is why I call you brainless because you have no fucking brain sometimes. Can't you see someone else want you other than Peeta? Peeta doesn't even deserve you." She says shaking her head.

"Someone else what are you-" I don't get t finish my sentence as she starts to talk over me.

"So how can I help with this so Great Plan of yours." She says sarcastically. I scowl at her..

"This is serious Jo and you can help by picking out my outfit for me everyday." I tell her. She smiles evilly.

"So you would have to wear anything I pick out for you? Right?" she asks. I nod slowly nt liking where this is going.

"Good because I have some plans with you." She smirks turning around. I sigh and look up at the ceiling

Dear lord this is going to be pure hell...

**thank you reviwers**

**guest**

**finnick's lover ( guest, love the name :)**

**bardybyrd**

**vg(guest)**

**baybeeboo**

**sexy army brat**

**thank you follows and all 708 viewers( just saying)**

**thanks to beta for helping me continue this story . my beta is...**


	4. spying

**Daring007 who is my beta wrote this. thank you very much , I do not own the huger games**

Katniss P.O.V

Everywhere I went in school Peeta was watching me. I secretly smirked to myself. My plan is moving faster than I thought. When school ended Finnick walked me and Johanna who is now staying at my house until this thing is over, to his car. I could feel Annie's glare from a distance. She honestly needs to get over herself because Finnick is mine.

Whoa there Katniss, possessive are we?

I ask myself trying to figure out what came over me. Ever since that kiss my mind has been think of Finnick in a very non-brotherly way.

I'm only doing this to get Peeta back.

I keep reminding myself to get my head in the game. We get in Finnick's car and he drives us to Jo's house to get her stuff for her stay. Once we have everything of her's that can possibly fit in Finnick's trunk he drives us to my house and we start unloading Jo's thing.

"Brainless, where the hell am I sleeping at?" Jo calls from upstairs. She can be so stupid sometimes. My house only has three bedrooms, so is it that hard to figure it out?

And she calls me Brainless.

I think to myself rolling my eyes. I don't even answer her question as I walk up stairs carrying her stuff with me, passing her and going into my room. I put her stuff down in my room knowing we'll unpack it later. After we are done bringing her stuff up we go into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So do you have anymore ideas to this great plan of yours?" Jo ask taking bite out of an apple.

"No she doesn't. You know how she is, she just likes to wing it." Finnick says before I can. I huff annoyed.

"All have you know I do have ideas to my plan." I state giving a pointed look at Finnick. He rolls his eyes in return.

"Well step one was to make Peeta jealous. Which I did and will continue to do." I start. "Now step two will be to break him and Glimmer up."

"Ok that sounds easy. Is that all you got?" Jo ask raising an eye brow. I bite my bottom lip and nod. Finnick starts laughing.

"See, what did I say. She likes to wing it." He says in between chuckles. I scowl at him.

"So what if none of this stuff works?" Jo ask when Finnick calms down.

"It'll work." I say confidently even though I have my doubts too.

"But if it doesn't" She starts.

"Then we'll make it work." I snap cutting her off. She raises her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, we'll make it work brainless." She says. I nod.

"You know it's going to be hard to get Glimmer to leave Peeta." Finnick says after a minute of silence. Jo and I raise our eye brows at this.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"You know the girls that always follow me?" He ask instead. We nod.

"Yeah, everybody knows your fan-girls." Jo rolls her eyes. Finnick smirks.

"Well they actually come in handy with getting information." He says leaning back in his chair.

"What information?" I ask squinting my eyes at him.

"Information on Annie and Glimmer." He says nonchalantly. Jo's eyes are wide and excited. She's practically bouncing in her seat.

"Spill it. What did they tell you?" Jo ask eagerly. Finnick shrugs.

"Just that they overheard Annie telling Glimmer that I am her's and that she will make Katniss's life hell until she gets me." he says. I just stare at him mouth open.

"W-what?" I sputter.

"You heard him brainless. Crazy is out to get you." Jo says smiling. I glare at her.

"Well it's not my fault he doesn't like her back." I snap out. She shrugs.

"Why do you think I call her Crazy? Because she's fucking crazy." Jo exclaims.

"Whatever." I mumble and turn to Finnick.

"So what was the thing about Glimmer?" I ask him.

"She was telling Peeta that their plan would never work if we are going out." Finnick says.

"Plan? What plan do they have?" Jo ask confused. I look at him expectantly to say more, but he just frowns.

"I don't know. I asked the girl what her plan was and she said 'I don't know, but she's going to try to get you two mad at each other to break up'." he says still frowning.

"You need your fan-girls to do more spying on them and Peeta because he probably knows about the plan to." Jo says after a minute. I nod agreeing with her. Finnick shrugs.

"I'll see what I can do, but they will start asking for something in return from me." he says looking at me now.

"Charm your way in getting it out of them without them asking for something in return. I can't have people thinking your cheating on me." I say. He nods.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He says thoughtfully.

**_thank you reviewers_**

**_mari anne ( guest)_**

**_guest _**

**_guest_**

**_guest_**

**_tough as toph_**

**_dky girl_**

**_sexy army brat_**

**_thank you all reviewers , followers , and viewers_**

**_here's a little contest_**

**_the 50th reviewer will be able to write a chapter in the story_**

**_so if the 50th is a guest i'll just wait until a reviewer with a profile comes on so guest please make profiles to be able to write the chapter !_**

**_love u guys_**


End file.
